


Warm Christmas

by polkadotparrot



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Family Relations, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2859035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polkadotparrot/pseuds/polkadotparrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short. The Christmas that Shawn chose a road. Reflection on where he stands with the Matthews.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Christmas

The Christmas Shawn quit his job working for the mob, it hadn't been a choice between good and bad. It was a choice between dark and light, maybe, but that wasn't the same thing.

The dark was the unknown. The dark was uncertainty. The dark meant exploring. It was cold, but interesting. Shawn had always felt comfortable in the dark. Shawn had always felt he _belonged_  in the dark, like he was predestined for it.

The light was warm, though. The light nurtured his aching soul. The light smoothed the worry lines on his forehead, kissed his hair, and tucked him in at night.

The light was security, and he almost always knew what to expect from it.

Cory and his family were light. Any other path was the dark.

He could go back to the dark any time he wanted, he knew that. Once you turned away from the light, though, it was hard to come back. (At least, that's what he assumed. He always felt like he was walking on a tightrope, and any second the Matthews would have enough of his antics. That hadn't happened yet, thankfully.)

That Christmas, he wasn't supposed to stand in the snow holding the "teddy bear" box.

That Christmas, Shawn was meant to be at the Matthews House; all warm and lit up and smelling like pine needles and christmas cookies.

Shawn was going to sing Christmas carols and eat Mrs. Matthews' famous cooking. He was going to sit by the fire and watch everyone laugh and enjoy each others' company. Shawn was going to open presents. He was going to drink hot chocolate. At the end of the night, he'd feel content as Mr. Feeny read _A Christmas Carol_ to them all.

Shawn learned that he had choices in this world, and he was still young. He would choose Cory and his family for as long as he could. He knew his place, knew that he wouldn't last forever in the Matthews clan. He was just too dark, too broken, too _messed up_ in a sea of bright-sunshine-livelihood.

He was just going in to get warm, for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment if you liked it!


End file.
